


Children of Victory

by 0bviousLeigh



Series: Children of War [22]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 10:56:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8575636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0bviousLeigh/pseuds/0bviousLeigh
Summary: It’s all been leading to this moment.





	

**Author's Note:**

> forgot to mention in the last part I've made playlists for the couples in this series. You can find more info here:
> 
> http://rainbow-galaxy-supernova.tumblr.com/post/153125141986/children-of-war-couple-playlists

It’s all been leading to this moment.

The Hiiragi family has chosen to observe the matches from the field (front row seats) so the tower is a little quieter than it has been. But between the Sakaki family, the Akaba brothers, and Noboru, the tower isn’t exactly empty.

During her duel, Yuzu proves why she’s made it this far. Not only does she bring out her ace fusion monsters, but she debuts XYZ and Synchro monsters as well.

“Where did she learn that?” Sora asks, his face pressed to the glass.

“You have to ask?” Yuto laughs, gesturing to the audience, where Rin, Ruri, and Shun are screaming in support for Yuzu.

No one is surprised when Yuzu wins. The Sakaki family cheers for her, smiling as she throws herself at her father and hugs him tightly. Serena, Rin, Ruri, and Shun all join in on the hug, each of them smiling and shouting happily.

“I may not win this duel,” Yuya murmurs as Yuzu untangles herself from her family and bows to the audience.

“You doubt yourself?” Yuri asks, surprised.

The entire room has grown quiet. No one is eavesdropping on purpose, but how could they not overhear.

“No,” Yuya answers. “But I know Yuzu. She’s unlike anyone I’ve ever faced, she’s beaten me many times.”

“But not since you learned pendulum summoning,” Noboru says.

“But she’s learned a few things herself,” Yuya says. “I’ll have to give it my all to out play her.”

There’s an hour-long intermission after Yuzu’s duel, after which she and Yuya will face off for the championship. Yuya leaves for the duelists waiting room, and Yusho and Yoko escort him there. Noboru leaves to find something to eat, and Reiji and Reira leave to address the spectators. Sora, Yuto, Yugo, and Yuri all wait in the observation tower.

Yuto turns to Yuri. “So, how was your night?” He asks.

Yugo stares at Yuto incredulously. “Really?”

Yuri shrugs. “Nice.”

“Just nice?” Sora asks, smirking. “You both looked exhausted.”

“Well, we didn’t sleep much,” Yuri says.

Yugo screeches and covers his ears. Yuri swats him. “Oh stop it,” he scolds, “It’s nothing like what you’re imagining.”

Yugo lowers his hands. “Well, good.”

“It was at least a thousand times better,” Yuri says smugly.

Yugo screams, “OF ALL THE THINGS I DIDN’T NEED TO HEAR!”

Yuto looks at Yuri seriously. “Are you happy, though?”

“I am,” Yuri says. “We both are.”

“Good,” Sora says. “That’s all that really matters.”

“Well, yeah,” Yugo says, his cheeks pink, “But I don’t have to hear about it, do I? You guys are like brothers to me, after all. Some things I just don’t want to hear about.”

“Too bad,” Yuto says. “Yuri overshares.”

“I kind of do, don’t I?” Yuri asks.

Yugo looks terrified. Yuri pats his head. “Don’t worry, I’ll keep my mouth shut around you.”

“I’ll believe that when I see it,” Yuto snorts.

“Change the subject, please,” Yugo begs.

Sora turns serious. “Who do you think will win?”

“Yuya,” Yugo says proudly. “He’s been working so hard and he’s proved he’s got what it takes.”

“I think it’ll be a close match,” Yuto says, “And I think Yuya will pull ahead by the end.”

“I don’t know,” Sora says. “Yuzu’s got a fire in her that’s going to be hard to beat.”

“You think she could win?” Yuto asks. “I know she’s good, but Yuya has, I think, more experience.”

Sora nods. “True. But I think if Yuya does win, it’ll be by a very slim margin, or with the help of an action card.”

The three of them turn to Yuri.

“Well?” Yugo prompts.

Yuri shrugs. “I’m not betting on anything. Either one of them could surprise us. I think this match will be one for the ages. I don’t think we can even begin to imagine what will happen.”

Silence falls over the foursome. Then Yuri says, “You know what, maybe we should go down there.”

“To the field?” Yuto asks. “Where the Hiiragi family sat?”

Yuri nods.

“Are you okay with that?” Yuto asks.

“I hope so,” Yuri says. “I just know that I want to be there for the end. And I want Yuya to be able to see that I’m there for him. Wouldn’t that be nice?”

“I think so,” Sora says. “So let’s go!”

They leave the tower, without a single backward glance.

 

The duel kicks off with a bang. Yuzu and Yuya meet on the field to shake hands, and they promise each other, for the whole stadium to hear, that neither of them will hold anything back. They make good on those promises, calling forth their ace monsters and going after action cards like no one’s business.

It’s nice to see Yuya duel, Yuri never saw him duel in person before the war affected him, but he’s seen videos. Yuya seems to have regained some of that spark that Yuri never got to see. He engages the crowd, his monsters, even his very soul in this duel. And Yuzu is in a similar form. She’s like a conductor, and the crowd is her orchestra, her monsters are the instruments.

But the way they throw themselves into the duel gives Yuri pause. Yuya talks a good game and puts on a good show, but something is missing.

Neither Yuya nor Yuzu are willing to give the other much chance for victory. Six turns in, Yuya and Yuzu have yet to lose more than half their life points.

“I think I’m going to puke,” Serena says, practically leaning into the field, she’s so far out of her seat.

“Why?” Yuri asks.

“Because I want her to win,” Serena says fiercely. “She took a backseat for the whole war while Yuya was the chosen one or whatever, I want her to shine.” She glances at Yuri. “No hard feelings against Yuya.”

“I’m sure he wouldn’t think so,” Yuri says, “Nor do I.”

Yuri can see that the duel is taking a toll on Yuya. He’s still enjoying himself, but he’s overthinking everything. Yuzu seems to be having the same problems, if the nervous tick in her temple says anything. On their next turn they both play it safe, leading Yuri to make a rash decision.

Yuri hands Stitch to Yoko, stands on his seat and puts his hands around his mouth.

“HEY, BOTH OF YOU!” Yuri shouts. “YOUR ANXIETY IS GIVING ME ANXIETY!”

Yuya and Yuzu jump and turn to him. Yuri can feels eyes on him, but he doesn’t care.

“THIS ISN’T A WAR!” Yuri cries. “NOTHING’S ON THE LINE! YOU’RE FRIENDS! DUEL LIKE IT!” Yuri looks at Yuya. “WHERE’S YOUR SMILE?!”

Yuya’s expression turns from one of shock to one of happiness. He laughs, and Yuzu giggles.

“He’s right,” Yuya says, his voice amplified by his microphone.

“Of course I’m right!” Yuri screams, “I’m always right!”

Yuzu holds out her hand. “Okay, Yuri, we get it.”

“Do you?!” Serena cries, also getting on her seat. “DUEL LIKE NO ONE IS WATCHING!”

A whoops rises from the group of friends. No matter who wins today, they’re still going to be a family when this is over. Neither of them should throw in the towel, but they should be enjoying the duel as much as everyone else is. They should duel, above all things, because it makes them happy.

Yuri keeps his eyes on Yuya. He smiles and mouths, “Have fun.”

Yuya leaps on Odd-Eye’s back. “Let’s go, Yuzu!” he cries.

Yuzu leaps into Bloom Diva’s arms. “You’re on, Yuya!”

Yuri sits back down, as does Serena. The whole stadium watches Yuzu and Yuya race around the field, and listens to them playfully calling out to each other.

“Bet I can go faster than you!”

“Like you bet me you could sing a higher note than me?”

“I won, didn’t I?”

“And I’m still getting my allowance docked for broken windows!”

Serena laughs and links her arm with Yuri’s. “That was really brave of you.”

“You, too,” Yuri says, patting her arm.

Yoko leans over and smiles at them. “I’m proud of both of you, looking out for them like that.”

Yuri shrugs, “Well, they’d be hopeless without us.”

“Totally,” Serena agrees. “Not to mention they’d drag this duel on for a week if they kept second guessing themselves.”

Hopefully now, things will move a little faster.

But when the duel does move on, it moves quickly. Only a few turns later, it comes to an end that no one saw coming.

Yuzu and Yuya’s monsters are evenly matched, and as they face off against each other, Yuri can see the incarnations of destruction and creation that are present in both of them. For a second, Yuri worries about the fate of the universe as Yuya and Yuzu stand apart from each other. The second before their attacks hit, Yuri wonders if something terrifying will happen.

A cloud of smoke rises and Yuri leaps to his feet, along with most of the crowd. When the smoke clears, Yuya and Yuzu are on the ground, knocked back by the force of the attacks, and both their life points have hit zero.

There’s a moment of silence, then the questions start, coming from the crowd.

“Who won?”

“Whose life points hit zero first?”

“Do they both lose?”

“No, they both win!”

“Should there be a rematch?”

“What just happened?”

Yuya and Yuzu smile at each other from across the field. They stand, and Yuya clutches his head while Yuzu sways on her feet.

Serena is the first to move. She vaults herself over the barrier and runs across the pitch, and Yuri is quick to follow her. They hoist themselves up onto the dueling platform and rush to aide their friends.

“Are you okay?” Yuri asks, wrapping his arm around Yuya’s back.

Yuya nods. “Yeah, that was just…wow, it was something else. I feel like I just bungee jumped off a bridge, or went on the world’s fastest roller coaster.”

“Right?” Yuzu laughs as Serena steadies her. “What a rush!”

Yoko and Shuzo are the second people to come to the platform. Yoko cradles Yuya’s face in her hands.

“Are you hurt?” She asks.

Yuya shakes his head.

Shuzo is sobbing over Yuzu, hugging her so tight to his chest that Yuri can tell she literally can’t breathe. Serena pries him off and tells him, gently, to cool it.

The crowd is getting noisier, wanting to know who the winner was. Yuri scowls at the stands.

“Single-minded simpletons,” he sniffs.

Yuzu looks at Yuya. “But it’s a good question. What now?”

Reiji’s voice echoes over the field. He tells the crowd that the systems confirm both duelists’ life points his zero at the same time. The match is a draw.

“As for what happens next,” Reiji continues over exclamations from the crowd, “I will discuss that with all the duelists of the tournament. Participants, excluding Yuya and Yuzu, please join me in the Registration room.”

Yuri’s jaw drops. Excluding Yuya and Yuzu? Just what is Reiji planning?

 

In the viewing tower, Serena paces like a trapped tiger, waiting to pounce on anyone who disturbs her. She’s muttering to herself about the ass-kicking she’s going to give Reiji. Shuzo is also muttering, as are Sora, Shun, and Noboru. Yuya and Yuzu don’t seem bothered at all. They’ve been raiding the snack bar and cracking jokes the entire time they’ve been waiting to hear from Reiji, which has been about half an hour.

Finally, Ruri turns to them and asks, “Who do you think should win?”

Yuzu shrugs. “I don’t know.”

“Me either,” Yuya says.

“Do you care?” Ruri presses.

That gets everyone’s attention.

“Of course we care,” Yuya says. “But like Yuri said, nothing was riding on this. We gave a good performance, and people will come to realize that once the shock wears off.”

“I don’t need a trophy,” Yuzu continues. “I’ll carry this day with me for the rest of my life.”

Serena seems to deflate a little. “I think it was still unfair of Reiji to leave you two out of this meeting.”

Yusho chuckles. “He’s probably warning the other contestants that this doesn’t put them in the running for first place.”

The door opens and Reiji walks in.

“Perfect timing,” Yusho says.

“It’s a gift,” Reiji says, looking at Yuzu and Yuya. “Congratulations on a fine match.”

They both grin widely and thank him.

“But what was the deal with the secret meeting?” Serena demands.

“I polled the other contestants,” Reiji says, “On what they would think is a fair outcome for the duel. They know Yuzu and Yuya’s dueling better than anyone, having lost to them, so I asked if they thought a rematch would provide a different outcome. The result was a resounding no. So I asked if both won, lost, or if there should be no winner or loser.”

“And?” Serena prompts when Reiji hesitates.

“They refused to answer,” Reiji says. “They said a draw is a draw, that’s that.”

“So that means there’s no winner or loser,” Sora says.

“I don’t think so,” says Yusho. “A draw is a very interesting way to end a duel, for it shows the duelists are evenly matched in strength, cunning, and wit.”

Reiji stands in front of Yuzu and Yuya. “Do you two want a rematch?”

Yuzu and Yuya look at each other, then shake their heads.

“I kind of just want to go home,” Yuya says.

“Same,” Yuzu agrees.

Reiji pauses, then says, “Alright.”

“Alright what?” Yuri asks. “What happens now?”

“I make an announcement to the crowd,” Reiji says.

 

Reiji’s speech is printed in the newspapers the next day.

_“As a city, we have come to know dueling as many things. We think of it as a game, a means of entertainment, a simple way to pass time, and as a way to bring people together. But we have also used it as a means of waging war. We have seen dueling used to separate the masses, divide friends and family, and strike fear in the hearts of people across dimensions._

_A duelist named Yusho Sakaki taught us that dueling could be a tool to make people smile, and a way to touch the hearts of many. His and Shuzo Hiiragi’s school aims to teach students just that, and no two duelists embody that message better than Yuya Sakaki and Yuzu Hiiragi. Their duel today showed us the best of what each has to offer, and it showed us that they are evenly matched. Some people see a draw as a fluke. Yuzu and Yuya have chosen to see it as an outcome that they accept. So this, the first Arc League Championship, shall be officially called as a Draw._

_But it is the hope of Yuya, Yuzu and myself that it will be a duel which is remembered not only for it’s outcome, but for the wonderful display of talent and friendship that these fine duelists have treated us to. Let it be a duel that goes down in history for the enjoyment we felt watching while these talented people perform for us. Thank you for watching. This concludes the tournament.”_

Yuri finishes reading the article over Yuto’s shoulder. Yuri, Yuto, Yugo and Sora have been jostling for a good look at the article for ten minutes now.

“What’s the opinion piece say?” Yugo asks, “Anything good?”

“Load of rubbish,” Yuto says. “Blah blah, sportsmanship, blah blah, next time, and so on.”

“Next time?” Sora echoes. “They’re already talking about next year?”

“Next time Yuya and Yuzu face each other,” Yuto clarifies.

Yuya laughs. “They’ll be waiting a long time,” he says, “I’m not joining next year’s championship.”

“No?” Yuri asks, surprised.

Yuya shakes his head. “Nico Smiley—he’s still my manager, apparently—he says I’m getting requests to duel in exhibition matches all over the world, in all four dimensions! People want to watch a Dueltainer in action!”

Yoko says sharply, “After school!”

“Right,” Yuya says quickly, “I talked it over with mom and dad. I’m going to finish school, then go on a tour of sorts, dueling around the world and across the dimensions.”

“Sounds like fun,” Yuri says.

“Would you all come?” Yuya asks, but he’s looking at Yuri.

“When I can,” Yuri says. “I’m going to be applying to college soon, after all.”

“Can I, mom?” Sora asks, giving Yoko puppy eyes. “I can do online lessons next year, like Yuto and Yuri do now!”

“We’ll see,” Yoko says.

“What about Yuzu?” Yuto asks.

“Ah, I know what she’s doing,” Yugo says. “Rin told me that Yuzu wants to learn more about Turbo dueling, and she wants me and Rin to teach her.”

“Good for her,” Yoko says, “She’ll be great at it.”

“Are they still coming over for dinner tonight?” Yuya asks.

“You bet!” Yoko says happily. “It’s going to be a party for the ages!”

“Party?” Yusho says nervously. “Dear, last time you hosted a party in this house, we were cleaning up confetti for months!”

“Confetti?” Sora asks.

Yuya grins. “I remember this story. It was before I was born, she put confetti on all the fan blades and turned the fans on. It blew the confetti all over the house, and she kept the fans going so between the people walking around and the air being blown about, the confetti just kept moving. Didn’t Shuzo get some in his eye and almost go blind?”

“He exaggerated,” Yoko says, “And besides, everyone said it looked lovely.”

“So much of it,” Yusho mutters. “It was months later but every time I showered, there was confetti in the drain. I swear there’s still some lurking in this house. And don’t you boys go getting any ideas!” He cries, looking between Yuya, Yugo, and Sora specifically.

They all swear to behave, but Yuri sees Sora crossing his fingers in his lap.

 

The Sakaki house is packed. It’s not just the Hiiragi’s who have come, it’s also Noboru, Reiji, Reira, Shingo, Masumi, Hokuto, Yaiba, and Dennis. Yuya and Yuzu are the center of attention and congratulations, and every now and then Yuri catches Yuya’s eye and Yuya will give him a questioning look, but Yuri smiles gestures that he’s okay. When the chatter and presence of people does get to be too much, Yuri steps out on to the back porch, Stitch on his heels, and sits in the quiet of the night.

For a while it’s just the two of them, then the back door opens and Yuri turns.

“I never asked,” Yuri says, “Is Peri with you?”

Serena shakes her head and sits next to Yuri. She hands him a can of soda, which he accepts.

“It’s too loud for Peri.” She takes a sip of her own soda. She smiles at Yuri. “Isn’t it funny? Only two years ago we could barely drink this stuff.”

Yuri grins. “Yeah. Isn’t it funny that it’s been two years?”

Serena sighs. “I can’t tell if I feel like it should be more or less. Sometimes I feel like I’ve lived here my whole life, and others…” She touches the scars on her ear.

Yuri catches her wrist and links their fingers together. “We’ve changed a lot, haven’t we?”

Serena moves closer to Yuri and rests her head on his shoulder. “Yeah, we have.”

“So, I heard Yuzu is going to learn Turbo dueling,” Yuri says. “What are you going to do? Join her?”

“Nah,” Serena says, “I’m not one for motorcycles. I’ve actually been drawing some comics, about Peri. I uploaded one on my blog this morning and the response has been pretty good.”

“That’s nice,” Yuri says. “I’ll check it out later.”

“I heard Yuya is going around the world,” Serena says, “Are you going to join him?”

Yuri looks up at the night sky. “Maybe,” he says quietly. “But I really want to go to college and study botany. I’ll join him when I’m not busy with my studies.”

“Good for you,” Serena says. “I bet you’ll school everyone.”

Yuri is about to thank her when he hears a shout from inside the house.

“FIRE IN THE HOLE!” Sora yells.

Yuri and Serena turn around and see a flurry of colors whirling around the house. There are shocked cries, gleeful shouts, and above it all Yusho yells,

“CONFETTI AGAIN?!”

“Oh my god,” Yuri says. He peers through the back door. The fans are on.

Yuya, Yuzu, Yuto, and Yugo are dancing in the confetti. Rin and Ruri drag Shun under a fan and throw handfuls of confetti on his head. Masumi lays down and shouts that she’s making a snow angel.

“Ridiculous,” Yuri says incredulously.

Serena grins at him. “Want to join?”

“Of course!” Yuri cries.

They run back into the house and into the madness. Serena pauses to scoop a handful of confetti off the floor and throw it in Reiji’s face before she launches herself at Yuzu. Yuri sneaks up behind Yuya and grabs his waist.

“Argh!” Yuya cries.

Yuri giggles. “Gotcha.”

Yuya relaxes. “Oh yeah?” He asks. He reaches into his pocket and takes out a pile of confetti. Yuri closes his eyes and Yuya blows the confetti into his face. Yuri can feel it sticking.

“How do I look?” Yuri asks.

Yuya grins. “Like you’re having the time of your life.”

“Yeah, sounds about right,” Yuri says.

**Author's Note:**

> It's tough to step away from this series. I started working on this story on August 27 of this year, it's nearly 200 pages long in my word document, and everything I've written for it totals over 85,000 words. I really threw a lot into this series but I never foresaw it getting this much attention or continuing for this long. 22 parts, some of them multichaptered?! It's hard for me to still believe sometimes!
> 
> But as I said, I do need to step away from this series and work on other things. I hope I'll have the inspiration and time to come back to it someday, but if not, I'm happy with the note this part ends on. Thanks for reading and I hope you all enjoy what I'll post in the future!


End file.
